battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake at Stake
Cake at Stake is a ceremony for the losers who are up for elimination. The ceremony was introduced in Episode 2, leaving Flower to become the first person eliminated from the game with 4 votes. The intro has changed four times up to episode 20 varying from the simple saying of "Cake at Stake", to a small "eating song" for it, so to a mini song devoted to it, but re-created in episode 20. An added bonus to Cake at Stake is that cake is not always used to grant safety. Order of Elimination at Cake At Stake Season 1 *Episode 2: Flower - Regular cake used: All players except one were thrown cake straight to their faces, and everyone except Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Flower received 0 votes. *Episode 3: Spongy - Key Lime Pie used: Most of the contestants criticized the choice of cake. *Episode 4: Blocky - Ice Chunks used. *Episode 5: Woody - Ice Cream Cake used. *Episode 6: Pin - Cupcakes used. *Episode 7: Needle - Key Lime Pie used. *Episode 9: Blocky returns - Regular cake used. *Episode 10: Teardrop - Modeling clay used. *Episode 11: Golf Ball - Imaginary cake used due to costs of cake. *Episode 12: Coiny - No cake used. *Episode 13: Snowball - Dead fish used. *Episode 14: 1st: Match - Fruitcake used. *Episode 14: 2nd: All eliminated contestants except Spongy - No cake used, the bonus was points equal to the loaves of bread that the contestants put in their individual basket. *Episode 15: Eraser - Nickels used. *Episode 16: Pen - Exploding Blueberry Pie used. *Episode 17: Blocky - Knives used. *Episode 18: 1st: Tennis Ball - Cracker used. *Episode 18: 2nd: 29 of selected suggested contestants except David - yellow tomato used. *Episode 19: Pencil - Shovels "caked" with mud. *Episode 20: David - Ice Cream Cake was used again. *Episode 21: 1st: Ice Cube - No cake used. *Episode 21: 2nd: All eliminated contestants but Flower - Pizza used. *Episode 22: Rocky - Yoylecake used. *Episode 23: Spongy - Cheesecake used. *Episode 24: Flower - Red Velvet Cake used. *Episode 25: Bubble and Leafy - Grand Cake used. Season 2 *Episode 2: Donut - Regular Cake used. *Episode 3: Dora - Regular Cake used. *Episode 4: Teardrop - Regular Cake used *Episode 5: Match (kind of) - Donut's corpse used. Notes *In episode 8, there was no Cake at Stake as the Tiny Loser Chamber was too small to fit any more contestants at that time. *In episode 9, the Cake at Stake was for the returning contestant. Blocky returned. *In episode 10, the Cake at Stake intro changed to the "Hork, Hork, Hork, Glorp, Glorp, Gloop, Gloop, Gloop, Doot, Doot, Cake at Stake" version. *In episode 12, no cake was given out. *In episode 13, the Cake at Stake intro changed to "OMG there's points now" version. *In episode 15, it was revealed David had 39 votes, and Announcer asked viewers to not vote him. *In episode 17, Pencil got her first vote by a YouTuber named englishcreamcakes. Since then she has been receiving votes. *In episode 18, two Cake at Stakes were done: one for the regular players, and one to determine which handpicked character would join the game. *In episode 19, Pencil became the player eliminated with the highest number of votes up to that point: 259. Also, for the first time background dramatic music was played during the Cake at Stake. *In episode 20, the Cake at Stake intro changed to the current "paper" version. David also had the most votes for elimination: 331. *In episode 21, the Cake at Stake place changed ONCE AGAIN, and also had 2 sessions done. One for the returning contestant (who is Flower), and also one for an elimination. Over 400 people voted for Ice Cube. 9 eliminated contestants, and all recommended characters EVER on this month. *In episode 25, the final Cake at Stake in season 1 was done to determine the winner of BFDI. This also featured the first double elimination, with Bubble and Leafy losing and Firey winning Dream Island. However, Bubble and Leafy did not go to the TLC, since Announcer released all the other 18 contestants, and BFDI was over. *Cake at Stake has a new system in Battle for Dream Island Again. Instead of commenting to vote, voters must rate the contestants' videos. The contestant with the most likes will be able to spin a wheel to get a prize, and the contestant with the most dislikes will get eliminated. The first contestant to get eliminated in Battle for Dream Island Again was Donut. *So BFDIA Is The Only Season To Use Regular cake alot. Though some First Pencil Voter Fans are saying they will use the cake in the First Pencil Voter's name. DaKillahBunnyz has heard that First Pencil Voter cake will be used but not what episode it will be used in. Gallery C.png|The first ever Cake at Stake thumbnail.jpg|The second Cake At Stake intro 3rd cake at stake.PNG|The third Cake At Stake intro Elimination stand.png|Elimination Podium (used in various episodes) Cake normal.png|Normal Cake Regular Cake.png Category:Eliminated sign Category:Elimination Category:Places